Algo diferente
by vainillatwilight
Summary: ¿que habrá sentido Peeta al tener en sus brazos a su segundo bebe?... ¿que hubiera pasado si el capitolio hubiera dejado morir a alguno de los dos al final de los primeros juegos?... ¿como sería el epilogo si terminara con una carta hacia los fans? Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros. pasen y lean ;D
1. cap 1- Una vez más

**Holaaa! aquí vengo con una serie de drabbles para entretenerlos un ratito n.n ojala y les guste :3**

**disclaimer: **Los personajes que apareceran en el transcurso de estos capítulos no me pertenecen! :/ solo me divierto con ellos un poco! como todos saben son creación de la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins!

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._ **

**bye :***

* * *

**Una vez más…**

Mi vida ha estado llena de situaciones basadas en la frase –una vez más-. cómo cada mañana de la cosecha, el miedo, la duda y La sensación de anticipación se repetían cada año, y ni hablar de mis intentos por acercarme a Katniss, siempre me ganaba la cobardía y tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

Pero todo era menos complicado que ahora, una vez que entre a los juegos y salí con vida gracias a Katniss nunca esperé volver, pero el presidente snow quería tenernos de regreso para matarnos, por lo que una vez más tuvimos que volver a la arena.

El miedo y el dolor que sentí al saber que podría volver a los juegos no se comparó a lo que sentí al caer en cuenta de que para Kat sería obligatorio, ella no tenía posibilidades por lo que de nueva cuenta me propuse ayudarla a regresar.

A un día de las entrevistas con caesar me estaba devanando los sesos en busca de algo que barriera con cada respuesta de los demás tributos, necesitaba que la gente nos amara como durante los juegos pasados. Tenía que buscar la manera de ganármelos sin encender la dinamita que había en Katniss. A solo unos minutos de salir decidí que un bebe resultaba perfecto, si eso no lograba que la gente se levantara contra el capitolio estaba perdido.

Funcionó. Pero igual tuvimos que ir a la arena. Una vez más tuvimos que actuar para las cámaras, aun que, si les soy sincero, la cosa ya no se sentía tan falsa. Nos enfrentamos a 22 tributos y ambos salimos vivos de nuevo, claro, junto con otros que estaban dentro de los planes de los rebeldes.

Las cosas que pasaron después, no me gusta recordarlas… aunque me es casi imposible lograrlo con claridad. Después de ser rescatado y rehabilitado con ese juego de "real o no real" las cosas se volvieron más fáciles y poco a poco todas las piezas volvieron a acomodarse.

Mi vida ha estado llena de situaciones basadas en la frase –una vez más-. He vivido experiencias, he sido esclavo de sentimientos como el miedo, la preocupación y el dolor, después de todas las cosas vividas en menos de 4 años no he vuelto a ser el mismo, y Katniss tampoco.

Pero…

Este día es diferente…

Porque en esta ocasión, el dolor no se repite, la preocupación no existe, el miedo no tiene lugar en mí, no cuando sostengo -una vez más- a un pequeño bulto entre mis brazos. Es tan pequeño, sus ojitos cerrados y su pequeña nariz lo hacen perfecto… porque puedo ver a nuestro segundo hijo, sin miedo a que vivan lo que nosotros vivimos, sin terror de que ellos pasen por el dolor como nosotros lo experimentamos, una vez más me siento la persona más feliz del universo porque por segunda vez me convierto en padre. Y está vez mi felicidad no puede ser arrebatada por nadie.

* * *

**y eso es todo :D luego vuelvo con el siguiente n.n**


	2. Cap 2- Grandes Cambios

**Holaaa! aquí vengo con una serie de drabbles para entretenerlos un ratito n.n ojala y les guste :3**

**disclaimer: **Los personajes que apareceran en el transcurso de estos capítulos no me pertenecen! :/ solo me divierto con ellos un poco! como todos saben son creación de la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins!

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros._ **

**quiero aclarar que esto es un what if! como un... que hubiera pasado si Solo hubiera un vencedor? poes esta es mi versión y espero que les guste!**

**bye :***

* * *

-Hazlo-dijo el, quedito.

Negué firmemente con la cabeza. Sabía lo que hacía pero no podía controlarlo.

-Katniss, tú debes volver a casa- el color azul de sus ojos estaba lleno de la calidez y la comprensión que había en él.

-Tienes que hacerlo-dijo ahora más fuerte -se lo prometiste, Prim te espera allá.

-No es justo…-susurre, Prim era la razón que tenía para no dejarme vencer.

En ese momento surgió dentro de mí un odio aún más grande por el capitolio. Sentí nauseas, quería matar… pero no a Peeta ¡a snow! El creador de estos juegos enfermos que saciaban su sed de sangre.

Lo vi acercarse lentamente, como si se acercara a un animal herido y no quisiera asustarle.

-Amor-mis ojos se toparon con los suyos. Azul contra gris, su voz suave me paralizó ¿amor?... los trágicos amantes… ¿fingía? No. Peeta no actuaba. Él me quería. Todo lo que él hacía y decía era real. NO PODÍA MATARLO.

-¡no!-grité. Y en un acto impulsivo me abalancé sobre él. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y el no dudo en encerrarme en el calor de los suyos.

-Lo lamento tanto Katniss-quería detenerlo… no quería despedirme de él. Después de los juegos yo no podía vivir en un mundo sin Peeta. Él era el único que entendería, nadie más podría hacerlo, ni siquiera Haymitch.

-Kat lo siento… debí haberme acercado a ti cuando pude…yo-quise negar, decirle que no se disculpara que estaba bien- siento nunca haberte dicho lo que siento por ti…

Me aparto un poco para mirarme a la cara. Con delicadeza acarició mi mejilla y lentamente me beso. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo mucho que quería que me besara. La sensación de despedida era palpable y el beso estaba cargado de Nostalgia y resignación pero sobre todo de amor.

Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por mis mejillas. No quería que se alejara. Él se había convertido en mi rayo de esperanza y ahora lo perdería para siempre.

Entonces lo recordé. Las bayas. Era nuestra única opción. Si el capitolio era demasiado tonto para caer en mi juego podrían dejarnos a los dos salir de esto con vida. No rompí el beso, esperaría a que él lo hiciera, pero fue un error. Peeta pensó más rápido y no pude evitar que se separara y se llevara la bolita negra a la boca.

-Te amo Katniss-dijo, sonriendo y con sus ojos rojos.

-¡NO PEETA!-apenas alcancé a sostenerlo antes de que su cabeza diera contra el pasto.

Sus ojos azules se cerraban ya, apenas podía sentir su respiración. Bese su frente y sus labios. Lo abrace fuerte contra mi pecho mientras lloraba desesperada. Él también era presa de las lágrimas ahora. Con torpeza tomo mi mano y la beso. Una sola palabra salió de sus labios y mi mundo se vino abajo.

-siempre…

Y entonces todo se detuvo… porque su pecho no se llenó de aire de nuevo, porque su corazón dejó de latir.

-siempre…-susurre en respuesta. Él se quedaría conmigo siempre.

* * *

**revierw? :D**


	3. cap 3- Al pasar los años

**disclaimer: **Los personajes que apareceran en el transcurso de estos capítulos no me pertenecen! :/ solo me divierto con ellos un poco! como todos saben son creación de la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins!

**_Este fic participa en el Reto "Títulos de drabbles" del foro Días Oscuros_**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE :*_**

* * *

**Al pasar los años...**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Panem es completamente diferente a lo que solía ser. La justicia, el respeto y la igualdad encabezan la lista de novedades en cada distrito. Todo es diferente ahora… lo malo es que nosotros también.

La guerra dejó cicatrices que el tiempo no podrá borrar. Cada uno quedo marcado a su manera y la mayoría de nosotros aun lucha contra las pesadillas.

Hay excepciones claro, No todo es malo. Haymitch ha dejado el alcohol y Johanna ahora es un poco más amigable. Annie a sabido salir adelante con el pequeño bebe y Katniss ha podido superar poco a poco sus miedos al igual que yo.

Estamos rotos, descompuestos, pero el tiempo nos ha enseñado a continuar por la vida a pesar de ello. Aun que hay cosas que nos recordaran todo lo que hemos vivido, nosotros y todo Panem seguiremos adelante.

Porque el paso de los años renueva la ilusión, el amor y la esperanza de que siempre habrá un mejor mañana. La esperanza de que nada está perdido en realidad.

Sí, estamos rotos… pero hemos aprendido a ver la luz en la oscuridad y no solo los demonios que habitan en ella. Hemos sido forjados por la magia del pasado y somos una prueba de que si se puede lograr lo inimaginable.

Porque nosotros pasamos por la rebelión y hemos sido testigos del cambio.

Nosotros somos la diferencia, el principio de algo nuevo. Somos vencedores y sobrevivientes y nos encargaremos de que nadie olvide aquellos Nombres y rostros de las personas que dieron sus vidas para que la opresión y la tortura desaparecieran de nuestras vidas.

Viviremos por los que no llegaron al final. Finnick, Cinna, Boggs, Prim y todos aquellos que murieron antes y durante la guerra. Ellos estarán en nuestra memoria por siempre y sé que en la de ustedes también.

Gracias por haber dado todo. Por haber luchado a nuestro lado y por haber llorado por nosotros y con nosotros. Sé que nuestras pérdidas son sus pérdidas y nuestro dolor su dolor. Gracias por acompañarnos hasta el último minuto y por no defraudarnos. Gracias por ser parte de **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.**

Atte: Peeta Mellark.

Sé que estaremos en su memoria y que _al pasarlos años _estaremos vivos gracias a ustedes.

* * *

esto es todo! espero les haya gustado :D


End file.
